1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a feeder, that is incorporated into a photosensitive material processor of a printing device, for feeding a photosensitive material into the processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One typical arrangement of a printing device for printing an image from a negative film onto a printing paper is for a magazine that accommodates the rolled printing paper to be set in the printing device in such a way that the images are printed on the printing paper as it is sequentially pulled out of a magazine. The printed paper is then fed into a developing device.
In a printing device of the type that utilizes a magazine, the magazine must be dismounted therefrom when loading a new magazine thereinto or replacing it with another magazine of a different printing size, because the inside thereof has to be shielded from the light. However, after setting the magazine in the printing device the shutters of the magazine must be opened in order to pull out the printing paper accommodated therein and then feed printing paper to a printing unit.
Such being the case, prior art teaches that the printing paper is partially pulled out of the magazine before setting the magazine in the printing device. At the time of setting the magazine therein, the portion pulled out is inserted between seizing carrier rollers of the printing device. Printing paper is sequentially pulled from within the magazine as the seizing carrier rollers rotate. The portion previously pulled out of the magazine, having become fogged due to exposure, makes printing thereon impossible, resulting in a disadvantage of being uneconomical.